yandere of the dammed nazi zombies
by SaruChau
Summary: <html><head></head>actually this is a mixed series of anime  4 girls has been transported in different areas of Berlin where nazi zombies infest there. they need to escape there by killing their way to escape back to their worlds. Can they make it out alive or end up dead.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Kino der toten- theater of the dead

Broadcast On: Rickthofen: Somehow during our time travel experiences I have discovered new arrival of company who were unexpected to be HORRIFYING CHILDREN! Somehow their accent sounded like Takeo and I admit they are no doubt great killers like the torturers in a death camp. These little girls I assume to be amused by the sight of blood and they don't know where they are at because of the teleporter also teleported them here which I had no idea why. So whatever they do as they wish and if they do or don't survive I send them a post card TO HELL!

1. Rena Ryuuguu 2. Kotonoha Katsura 3. Yuno Gasai 4. asakura ryouko

(Somewhere in kino der toten)

The teleporter sent the girls to different areas where they will fight their way to escape back to their worlds and to do that they need to turn the power on and escape to a nearby teleporter which is a long way to fight through the overwhelming zombies and they must be causious. They were given special melee weapons and guns so that they can fight together as a team, so far they were confused as we speak right about now and they are separated in different areas. So they are alone at the moment.

Room one Rena Yuuguu-s story

I got blurry vision when some weird lightning brought me here while I was walking home from school, I did not know what's happening and I felt cautious and aware of my situation because the looks where I'm at doesn't look like a warm welcome. I saw everywhere a lot of writings, furniture was ether had destroyed and the doors and windows were all bloody and smells awful here. I did not like the surroundings of wherever I'm at and I felt like I need to get through some challenges if I were to get out alive. Then I saw a small radio that looks nice and fancy enough for me to bring home…..ahhhhhhh treasure for me to find is around me and I can take some souvenirs while I'm here because it's just too interesting! I continued my search as I saw guns and rifles on the table and a note that says "Dear survivor, I hope you find yourself in an uncomfortable situation and I hope these guns and ammunition helps you in your journey out. If you happen to make it out alive then I congratulate you from this THEATER OF THE DAMMED! If you die oh well good luck and watch out for zombies! Signed Rickthofen"

Zombies huh how interesting because I saw zombies in manga and movies and they were frightening when you get too close. I admit I'm frightened of the zombies but what kind are they, I picked up the weapons on the table and readied myself even though these weapons are heavy compared to the hatchet I carry around all the time. All of a sudden I heard a loud scream coming from outside and moaning from all directions which means they are coming in large numbers and out to get me. Looks like beak times over and time to kill some zombies, I looked around both the doors and windows which were blocked with a bunch of planks of wood which won't hold off a long time. I loaded this sub machine gun which seems heavy to carry and aimed at the bordered windows ready for them to come.

They arrived through the doors and windows which seems to be a pain because you got to be aware of everything and hear their moans and screams, I aimed at their heads and fired for a headshot which

fountained blood and feel to their backs which kind of made me smile. I heard one of the zombies tearing down the bordered walls while they grunted and screamed to be let in, I rushed and blasted their heads off and their limbs were flying off when I use this strange gun that made a loud bang which looked a lot of fun in close combat if I'm right. I hate it when I have to reload and I don't even know how to reload but I'm doing it anyways, Then all of a sudden a lot of zombies were pouring from the doors and windows that I had to run through the door and shoot while I'm running backwards. There's a whole lot of them and too overwhelming, then I saw a strange obvious power switch that looks tempting to pull because there's a big arrow pointing at it and so I pulled the switch which opened the curtains and made all the zombies which looked like soldiers that are deformed chase after me which now they are running and I have to run around this big place opening doors and shooting zombies pointlessly while I run out of ammunition. While in the theater while I left a crawler slowly getting toward me I found a box that is full of question marks and opened it which popped a strange heavy weapon that looks deadly and useful.

I killed the crawler and unexpectedly heard a growl like a dog which didn't sound very friendly and they are flamingly glowing and running toward me in a rush. They weren't so hard if you aim correctly and don't let them overcrowd you, after I defeated the demon dogs I saw a big tower thing that looks like a teleporter on what I read from the card I saw in the table full of weapons. I suddenly saw zombies everywhere that is in very large numbers and I'm surrounded entirely! But I had one card to play if these zombies are going to be annoying. I took out my hatchets and started slashing the zombies one by one without mercy which I created a blood bath and stabbed every single zombie standing in my way until one is left with no legs. I looked at the crawler that is trying its life trying to get me but I got it right on the forehead and blew its brains off and laid dead. I thought that was the last of them until there was still more coming to get me, I was getting tired of this and ran to a teleporter and activated it which reminded me when I got teleported here somehow. It took me to a room where people would put the movie film in and I find an interesting machine that has a note on the side of the machine. "Put weapons in Pack-A-punch for an weapon upgrade if you want to live and get out of here! Next teleporter out of here is next building through the 6 experimental area! Signed: Rickthofen"

I was relieved to find a machine to upgrade my weapons; although which weapon should I pick because all of them are good to use for killing. So I did was upgrade all of them and they were shiny and powerful, including my hatchets which seemed to have an extra attachment of two blades with a small mini gun at the end which pleases my zombie kills. I went through a hallway down the metal stairs which leads outside and zombies were outside and running towards me which wasn't a biggie because I wanted to try my upgraded hatchets, when I tried my upgraded hatchets they cut through the zombies which does a triple kill and the mini gun attachments made extra kills in a distance which made my escape more easier. I cleaned the blades which were really sharp and checked on my massacre status or dead bodies I did. There was a lot I killed and yet more are still coming by packs which I got to run to a building that says "398" which I think is a way out. I opened the door and closed it shut and then bordered with planks of wood, I looked around and saw a lot of power generaters and saw the teleporter which was huge and there's a note that says "im glad you made it this far alive now GET IN

THE TELEPORTER AND FIND YOUR WAY TO YOUR HELL PARTNERS! Signed: Rickthofen" I suddenly wondered who this "Rickthofen" person is and why is he helping me getting out of here when I randomly got here. I heard the door being slammed and almost breached and zombies are pouring everywhere out to get me, I quickly activated the teleporter by the button on the side and teleported me somewhere. Everything got all dark and blurry and felt like I was asleep as if everything was a dream until something poked me on the check saying "hello who are you…..are you alive?" My vision got clear and got up to see who am I dealing with until the mysterious shady girl suddenly took out a weird long cutter knife that had sharp teeth on it and it was by my neck. She responds "who are you? Are you a zombie?" I did not say a word until I said "I'm not" I took out my upgraded hatchet and pointed at her until we both dropped out weapons to have a small conversation. We sat at the steps so that we can talk, I asked her name and she responded slow yet clear "My name is Kotonoha Katsura you?" I responded my name Rena Ryuuguu. We became friends while we had this reasonable chat until we heard a loud screech ahead between the buildings and a bunch of glowing eyes that were focused to us and they were ready to climb over the fence which looks like to be high voltage of there was power here. We got ready for the fight and ready for them when they touched the floor which I commented to this beginning of this zombie fight "sleep well zombies and DIE IN TEARS!"

Interesting huh well this is part one which is rena ryuuguu's story and now its Kotonoha's turn for her story to come to place when she arrived at a place called "Stadt des Todes" which is near the edge of berlin zombie territory. Tell me how do you feel!

Next up: Kotonoha's story (Stadt des Todes)(city of death)


	2. Chapter 2

Radio on: Richthofen: How unfortunate that the first would actually survive the theater of the dammed and survive there alone leavening a horrid BIG MESS of body parts! Although I approve on her aggressive act I still wonder how the long black haired girl did with a death stare if I'm correct. Reminds me of a patient who was aggressive and deadly that I had to kill it with my bear hands, well as I said a long time ago if they do or don't make it out ill send them a post card TO HELL! I hope they mare it from the CITY OF THE DAMMED!

Part 2: Rena story still (Stadt der Toten)

I was tired, cold, and covered with zombie blood that iv been cutting and stabbing with my hatchet. I was very tired and felt i could use a break, Kotonoha took a break also because we killed so many that i forgot how many zombies i killed and their bodies were everywhere which stunk a lot. Kotonoha got something from her bag and seemed to be a soft drink that looks nice to drink from all the running we had to go through. She took out two bottles and said (this is speed cola and said its good for you and gives you a sugary boost and this loaf of bread to increase stamina so i think we should share so that we may begin stronger later on) i agreed more than less and took the soft drink and the bread. The cola taste like a soft drink and felt like i want to run a lot but ill save it later a to the zombies, the bread is enough for me to be satisfied on food. I wondered where did she get the food and why didn't any zombies coming to get us at this time, i think the zombies are giving us a break or we left a crawler that is still trying to get us. Well whatever it is we deserve a break and something to re freshen ourselves, I got up and had an idea of looking for some treasure in the buildings that is half destroyed, Kotonoha said we should stick together if we were to survive this and if we find the crawler and kill it break times over and we didn't explore and who were dealing with.

Well i said (ill keep in mind of that and see whatever happens well be ready), we nodded and started to look around in the cabinets and files like anyone would snoop around in. I found is metals, photos of families and people that use to live here, few documents that i did not understand because i do not know what language this is, and a pocket watch. Then Kotonoha yelled (check this out!), i ran to where she is and we saw is a bog photo of two scientists, a chid with her dog, and a young woman who were behind some sort of a building that looks familiar. We wondered who were these people and what where they researching, I looked at the table and saw a bunch of pictures and drawings of the teleporter and worse we found blueprints and documents of zombies and those flaming beasts that i think its saying that these were thought creations while they were still around but something went terribly wrong. I was uncomfortable of this information and put everything down, Kotonoha saw the crawler fron the distance and told me to move so that she can get a clear shot on the head by using a sniper rifle.!BANG! I saw in the distance that its head just blew off and the body just flopped backwards dead, that amuses me alot until we heard some terrifying screams that did not sound like ordinary zombies and what i saw from a distance is crawling zombies that had light dark yellowish greenish smoke coming out of them. They don't look much but they had a freaky face and they look squishy looking as they move, we shot both of them from a distance rapidly because we had instincts and looks of it of not to touch them to get near them.

As we killed i think nine they just flopped backwards or layed on their bellies and exploded in a cloud off smoke that smelled bad that we had to back away from that horrid stench. The freaky thing is they crawled over buildings, walls, even the fence, i did not like them because they are annoying and smell bad when you get near them. Well break times over for us and here they come running towards us with an enormous crowd that we had to run backwards while we shoot them, I saw their body parts fly all over the place full of blood and gore that made me feel so pleased that i what to see their intestines fly into the air by using a grenade. We saw a train station ahead that still had an active train with spikes and guns all over the windows with barbed wires, this was our chance to get out of this hell city full of zombies and find our way to a teleporter to send us back home. All of a sudden when we were on front of the train station we saw a note that said (Find the key on the booth if you want to live head to port 115 signed ricthofen). I think this person is trying to say to9 find a key and tide the train to an airfield because there's a photo where we should go, Kotonoha cannot hold them off much longer and we were almost cornered by the zombies as if its the end for us. Then a sudden we saw a missile heading towards the zombies which exploded and killed a lot of the zombies and the mysterious shadowy figure killed a lot of zombies by slicing their heads in a flash and continued using sub machine guns which there there was almost none left but dead bodies that were lying all over the place. The figure stopped and walked out of the shadows and looked at us with glaring eyes and a scary appearance.

We were ready if shes going to attack us but she just walked up to us and took off the gas mask and looked like she just got warmed up back their. She asked our names and are we zombies, our response (ryuuguu Rena) (Katsura Kotonoha). (Yuno Gasai at least you both are not zombies and if you were i would have killed you right in the spot). She spoke of murder but at least shes an ally and gave us chilling introduction of herself, she told us that she already got the keys that were in the booth and found some photos on the front desk. We looked at the photos and looked like dogs that were in and what they look like after that generator thing is done, they looked like flaming dogs from the undead that are attacking the other researchers which make a good reason why this place is abandoned. We hurried to the train and quickly put the key into the train and activated it, the train made a loud noise as it started to run and zombies around us started to run toward us. But they didn't have the chance because by the time they got even to the trains wheels they were already dead due to the spikes and the wheels that were crushing them and we took off as we left a trail of blood on the trail and headed away from the zombie infested city that is sooner going to be destroyed. We saw a note and documents on one of the train seats and they are all stamped with a symbol on the top right corner.

(You managed to make it this far to the train from a army of zombies and my experimental mistakes that overwhelmed you a lot! Alas i have to say the destination is not an easy one because the teleporters are the main zombie creation source and the place your heading is (Schock Fabrik) and its a place full of gadgets, gears, weapons, traps, and A GIANT MISSILE called (Schock Bombe) which would destroy the whole entire city which is close to the nuclear bomb that the American developed but this explodes electricity in very long distances. The code to activating this is 7450, pull the red lever and push the red button that would activate the missile. When this happens RUN TO YOUR TELEPORTERS which should

take you back to your worlds, if you do or do not make it...ill make sure your death in not in vain. Signed Rickthofen)

We understood what we had to do which we clearly were unsure if were ready for this but if we do get there we will be ready. After 2 hours have passed and we cleaned our weapons, rested, thought about things, reloaded out weapons, wrote even diary and took photos throughout our journey. When we saw a big factory that is still steaming and there was a lot of buildings around it that had a lot of electricity and machines all over the place. We saw a big missile that is tall as a sky scraper which seemed to be deadly, i wondered why were they building such missile and what was it originally for. As we saw the train station and zombies on the track which the train ran over them, the train stopped on a halt and we rushed to the doors exiting the train which is giving 2 minutes of getting ready. As the doors slowly open and we could see a bunch of zombies standing around we immediately rushed out as i said (zombies die for me) and shot a zombies brains of from my pistol which make a bloody splatter on my face giving me a satisfying grin.

**Cool huh? I decided to do renas point of view because its easier but i will see if i can squeeze more enlightenment and enjoyment of the top well known yanderes killing Nazi zombies. I have wild imaginations and epic stories that i type. Lol as i said comment how you feel about this story and some recommendation that i should put in so that the story would be interesting.**

**Wish me luck by: Saruchau**


End file.
